Underdark
The Underdark is a network of caves, tunnels, and underground rivers spanning nearly every continent in Eon. They also occasionally include caves full of phosphorescent moss and oddly healthy vegetation. It is relatively similar to the Underdark of sourcebooks. Many major cities have entrances to the Underdark somewhere within their borders. The sentient occupants of the Underdark include drow cities, mindflayer colonies, yuan-ti settlements, solitary undead, dragons, and occasionally kobolds. Non-sentient occupants include various forms of gelatinous cubes and puddings. The symbol of a Darkwalker will allow one to pass through the Underdark unbothered by most sentients. Such symbols are very rare, and make excellent boat race prizes. Geography Malvont City The entrance to the Underdark of Malvont is in the Second Circle on the southern side of the main island. The Underdark and Malvont's sewers are interconnected. The Underdark is accessible from the Lighthouse of Telamore if you know where to look. The occupants of the Malvont Underdark are mostly unknown: drow are not very welcome in Malvont, and the mindflayers have to live somewhere, but the Eon Prime party has not encountered either. There are, however, puddings. Port Brogan The entrance to the Underdark of Port Brogan is through the lost dwarven temple under Stone Step. The only occupants encountered there thus far have been Dwayne\\ the Delver and [[Tyro Avampour's mercenaries. The Underdark extends throughout the island and comes close to the surface under City Hall. Baldur The Baldur City Underdark is accessible through the Elven Guildhome via the drow civilization and through the Illithid Guildhome. The drow live in the Underdark proper, whereas the mindflayers live adjacent to it. One of the natural caves near to the mindflayer guildhome is lined in phosphorescent moss. It has several fruit-bearing trees and other flora in it. It has a staircase leading up and out to some unknown location and a trap door leading down to a fire valve. This Underdark has been artificially connected to the Goneril Underdark. It is unknown how this Underdark connects to the rest of Baldur. Goneril The Goneril Underdark is accessible near Barrensburg, Goneril City, and the Ruins of Eldergrin. It is somehow linked to the Underdark of Port Brogan. The Underdark near the Ruins contains ettins and undead. The Underdark beneath Barrensburg is primarily a series of underground rivers, and is occupied by yuan-ti, drow, puddings, and the occasional dragon. It has been artificially connected to the Underdark of Baldur City via the sewers of Port Wyatt. The Underdark near Goneril City is accessed through subterranean orc territory and eventually leads to a fire valve down to hell. This Underdark also has a cave with phosphorecent moss and unusually healthy plants. In Historical Eon During Season Six: Legends of the Ages, Telamore and his crew followed Barron Ganth into hell via the Underdark near to Goneril City. In Contemporary Eon Season One Kytia, Jenka, and Yolanda went to go entreat the drow in Baldur City to stay and fight back against the advancing army of Highman Grax. The drow refused and got the hell out of dodge, which was probably for the best. Season Three The Toggenburg Corporation busted up Tyro Avampour's cunning plan to take over Port Brogan from underneath with a mercenary army. Tyro had been trying to create his own dungeon between the Underdark and Stone Step, whereas the Toggenburg simply waltzed right into Stone Step itself thanks to liberal application of a shovel. Later, the Dread Pirate Gauve entered and won a halfling speedboat race in order to get the prize: a symbol of a Darkwalker. He and the rest of the Toggenburg intended to keep the symbol as a contingency plan that would allow them to escape from Graxboro during their upcoming trip if need be. However, such an escape never came to pass. Season Five After taking a shortcut through the Lighthouse of Telamore, the Toggenburg used the Underdark to access Malvont's sewers. Thus, they bypassed the Baldur siege of the outer circles of Malvont. The party yet again considered using the Underdark as a relatively safe alternative to overland travel in Goneril, but still never got around to it. Season Seven Shadowwing, Inc. met Kruglor the Kruglorious after he staggered out of a tunnel leading to the Underdark, having already gone nine rounds with an ettin and being pursued by a Boneyard. After departing the Ruins of Eldergrin, Shadowwing, Inc. entered the Underdark near Barrensburg, intending to travel to Baldur City that way. At long, long last, the Symbol of the Darkwalker came in handy. Partway through their journey, they met Dwayne the Delver and hired him to dig them a dungeon between the drow city in which Dwayne was enslaved and Baldur City. Category:Locations Category:Dungeons